


Impatient

by vampiricrose



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, Mirror Sex, what do i say other then that., yeah they just fuck i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricrose/pseuds/vampiricrose
Summary: They're both desperate and gross for each other - Mao's large workload can't get in the way of that fact.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 58





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> hi im not dead  
> i have a LOT of fics wip (surprisingly this was the only nsfw one; unsurprisingly its the one i got done with first)  
> so expect some ? posts soon? maybe? idk  
> enjoy the maorits :)

The endless scratch of a pen on paper brings shivers down Ritsu’s spine, irritation easily prickling up in his veins at each repeated line. He really can’t believe Mao is still working; the sun has set, it’s dark out, and somehow he’s still hard at work. Ritsu can’t help but find it annoying at times.   
  
At least Mao was too distracted to really care about Ritsu sliding his jacket off him, shrugging it onto his own shoulders and resting carelessly on his lap, arms wrapped around him. But, hey, Ritsu wants attention now. Maakun should give him it.   
  
Ritsu slides his fingers, slender and cold, up Mao’s shirt and he groans in disapprovement. He can tell Ritsu’s getting impatient from waiting, and trust him, he’s pretty fucking close to just giving up and finishing tomorrow but if he just finishes this last paragaph he can do nothing but relax with Ritsu all weekend. He promises.   
  
Huffing, Ritsu has no choice but to deal with it. At the very least, Mao’s hands had absentmindedly moved to run fingers through his hair. Maybe it’ll be a little more tolerable?    
  
Clocks are loud, Ritsu quickly realises. The ticking is annoying. Maybe he should break it. Actually, even Ecchan has complained about this, why is it still here? If he has the chance, and authority, to get rid of such an irritation surely he should just… throw it out, right?   
  
“Done,” Mao sighs out, dropping the pen inelegantly down. Oh? It actually didn’t take that long. Huh. Ritsu should learn to trust his judgement more. Mao briefly skims through what he’s written, before shoving it into one of the drawers. That’s all he needs to do for the week.    
  
Mao looks down at Ritsu, head lolled to the side and looking up at him. It’s kind of cute, to see that Ritsu still tried to stay awake for him. Little things like that mean a lot to Mao, considered how Ritsu is.    
  
“Do you wanna come back to my place?” He mumbles, hands gently caressing Ritsu’s cheek. The question itself is nice and innocent, but both of them know what’s going on otherwise. Did Ritsu’s knowing hands on Mao’s sides make his mind go to the gutter? How cute - and Mao calls Ritsu desperate.   
  
Swallowing, Ritsu nods. Well. This is how their night is going to end, huh. Somehow, Ritsu can’t help but feel a little turned on at the idea. It’s been so long.    
  
Ritsu begins to slide off of Mao’s lap, a quiet noise of disapproval from Mao at the movement. What, did he expect him to stay there? It’d be no fun if they just grinded on each other for the evening; and Mao most definitely wants to fuck Ritsu raw tonight, judging by the look in his eyes.   
  
The packing of their bags before setting off to go home is rushed. Both know damn well what’s going to happen the second the door is locked in Mao’s room, they can’t help but walk a little faster on the way there.   
  
As a matter of fact, Mao makes mention as to how his sister is spending the night at her friends house, and his parents are out someplace else. Sniggering, Ritsu teasingly asks why Mao thinks that’s something to note, and instead of responding Mao just blushes and looks away. They can be loud, now, huh?   
  
Mao locks the front door, and grabs Ritsu’s hand in his own. The other hand trails to obscene places, between his thighs, down to grab his ass through the tough fabric of his trousers. Well, this is going as Ritsu expected.   
  
“Ritchan..~,” Mao drawls out, skilled hands grabbing the places he’s memorised Ritsu likes. The ones that make him do nothing but whine, the spots Ritsu had no idea felt good.    
  
They fight for control as they stumble with their lips locked to Mao’s bedroom, falling onto the bed. Mao sits up, forcing Ritsu down still on his back.    
  
“I like my jacket on you,” Mao mumbles, lips swollen from kissing and the blunt message makes Ritsu blush a little. The buttons on the shirt he’s wearing get swiftly undone, and Mao shrugs it off him.   
  
Instead of leaving him fully shirtless, however, he slides his jacket back onto Ritsu with no shirt beneath it. The zipper tickles a little on his skin, and it’s much bigger on him without another layer of fabric. Mao laughs, gently trailing his hand down Ritsu’s chest. Much better.   
  
Mao barely remembers he has his own shirt on, smirking as Ritsu not-so-subtly ogles his chest. Hey, Maakun has a nice body, is there anything wrong with him finding him hot? He knows damn well Mao gets some dirty thoughts of him just to relax - what does he want next, does he want Ritsu to wear a maid dress, or something?   
  
Raising his eyebrows, Mao can’t help but admit he’s definitely thought of that before. Ritsu pouts. He’s never doing that for him. Never. He’d do a lot of stuff, but a dress? Does Maakun just want him to fully get dominated?   
  
Laughing, Mao says he doesn’t need Ritsu a dress to dom him, emphasising his point by a tight squeeze on his ass.    
  
Both shirtless, their banter and Ritsu’s brattiness is a common thing in their sex life. It’d be strange if Ritsu never spat teases and mocks Mao’s way, and the one time he didn’t do that it felt strange, Mao remembers.    
  
“Hey, is Maakun just gonna talk to me this whole time or is he gonna fuck me?” Ritsu spits, huffing with impatience. They’re both horny, obvious through their trousers, but they’re taking so long to do anything.   
  
Rolling his eyes, Mao shuffles down Ritsu’s trousers and his own at the same time. If Ritsu’s getting so impatient, he can get it over and done with, you realise. Mao knows Ritsu likes the build-up, the teasing and it makes it all so much more worth it. He knows exactly what Ritsu likes and wants and needs.   
  
Mao tilts his head. Missionary, do they do it that way? That kind of style is nice after it’s been a while, and it’s more romantic, but it’s not exactly too romantic when you’re getting ready to fuck your boyfriend so hard that he won’t be able to stand for a while.   
  
His eyes light up with an idea, and Ritsu groans when he recognises that facial expression. This is gonna be embarrassing, isn’t it?   
  
“I mean, I’m gonna fuck you in the way you like the most.”   
Ritsu tilts his head. He’s never explicitly stated his favourite position, he likes them all.    
  
But, he doesn’t necessarily expect for Mao to grab him by the hips and roll him onto his stomach. Ah. This. This position. It really triggers something inside Ritsu, and he doesn’t know why. Maybe it’s just the act of how feral and animalistic it can feel to be fucked this hard from behind.    
  
Lube is in their drawer, not so far away. It’s half empty, Mao can’t help but jot down in his mind that they should get more before they run out.    
  
Ritsu shakes his ass a little with impatience, Mao gripping it to keep him still. He grabs the waistband of Ritsu’s underwear and yanks it down. Somehow, despite the rest of his body being relatively bony and small, Ritsu’s ass is soft. Maybe it’s from Mao kneading it so much. It’s kind of cute, honestly, considering that Ritsu’s dick has a bit to be desired. Not that Mao cares much about size - but some swell of pride grew in him at the realisation that his cock is bigger than Ritsu’s. Maybe it’s just the testosterone difference.   
  
Pouting, Ritsu kicks a little. He’s just staring now, isn’t he? Maakun’s gross. Get it over and done with! Don’t just keep looking at him.   
  
Mao uncaps the lube, squirting it into his fingers and running his hands around Ritsu’s hole. Shuddering a little, Ritsu mumbles out a complaint that it’s cold. He somehow consistently is able to complain about it. He doesn’t know why.   
  
“Maakun’s never had it  _ in him _ , of course he wouldn’t understand why I’d complain…”   
Fair point.    
  
Mao slides his middle finger in first, quickly followed by a second. They go in deep, Ritsu sucking them in and warming his hand up. How lewd - Ritsu clenches and unclenches without realising.    
  
“Think you can handle a third?” Mao purrs, Ritsu making a soft noise of confusion before he presses his ring finger in too, causing the first proper moan of the night. The blankets beneath Ritsu’s head are getting damp with tears and sweat, blinking back pleasure.   
  
Mao pulls his finger out, using the spare lubricant on his fingers to rub onto his cock. The thing their night has been leading up to, it makes Mao a little nervous with excitement.   
  
He presses his cock against the entrance, grinding side-to-side and waiting to thrust deep in after Ritsu’s noise of affirmation. A deep breath, a quiet noise and a nod, and Mao slides his cock in with one sharp thrust, Ritsu swallowing him up to his base.   
  
Ritsu takes a second to adjust, Mao’s hands finding his hips and keeping him still.    
  
“Okay, go.”   
  
Mao swallows, and fucks him hard. One of his hands moves from his hip to Ritsu’s hair, running through the dark locks and keeping him somewhat grounded.    
  
Ritsu can feel his body warm up at each thrust, stretching him open continuously. The repeating of their movements make the mattress creak and soak the bed sheets.   
  
Leaning forward, Mao buries his cock further into Ritsu to pepper kisses on the back of his shoulder blades, listening to the shrill cry turned whimper Ritsu makes in response. How embarrassing - Ritsu gets turned into putty at the smallest things, huh?   
  
How soft.    
  
Mao looks over to the mirror in the corner, seeing his reflection ever so slightly. He uses it in the morning to get his tie right, somehow he struggles a lot with it. Seeing the reflection of Ritsu grasping the bedsheets as he’s relentlessly fucked, it gives him another idea.    
  
Grasping Ritsu’s thighs, he picks Ritsu up in front of him, his back flush against his chest. Ritsu yelps, arms grasping around behind him to grab onto Mao.    
“What are you-”   
  
Carrying Ritsu with arms tight around his waist he walks over to the mirror, and Ritsu’s face reddens with large realisation, squealing with embarrassment. No - you’re not gonna do that, are you? Really?   
  
Mao whispers into Ritsu’s ear, it’s kind of selfish that only he can see how good Ritsu looks when he gets fucked, right? So, here you go. In front of the mirror, Mao pounds into him from behind and Ritsu squeezes his eyes shut.    
  
He’s unable to even look at his reflection for more than a few seconds, embarrassment and shame overflowing his feelings. Somehow, he can’t help but love it, forced to do such a lewd thing.   
  
Forcing his eyes open, Ritsu takes a proper look. Mao is behind him, skin difference as obvious as ever, head slotted on Ritsu’s shoulder to nibble on his neck. His own arms are scratching at Mao’s back, straining his arms to reach at him. Cock bouncing a little at each of Mao’s rough thrusts, he overrides his force of open eyes and glues them shut again.   
  
It throws him over the edge to look at it for so long, cumming hard and messy with a loud but soft orgasm. Mao mutters whispers to him, praising him for doing so well and he carries him slowly back to the bed, still thrusting hard.   
  
Ritsu’s on his back now, trembling with orgasmic shivers and Mao doesn’t take much longer to finish.   
  
Inside of him - Ritsu likes when Mao cums inside him. He doesn’t even hesitate, stuttering out a warning and only seconds after finishing. It’s a lot, Mao can feel that it’s a lot and he catches his breath.    
  
Ritsu reaches his arms up for a second, Mao leaning forward to kiss him, feeling Ritsu’s arms wrap around him for just a second. Pulling out slowly, Mao has to sadly stop Ritsu’s hug.    
  
Bottoming out, cum slides out of Ritsu, pooling ever so slightly between his thighs and he twitches a little. His thighs are bruised, neck red with bites. God - he’s a wreck, isn’t he?    
  
“Ritchan’s good,” Mao teases, peppering kisses down his neck, shoulders and collarbone and Ritsu groans when he finally gets grounded. Gross. Maakun is an even bigger pervert than Ritsu ever could’ve imagined.    
  
Mao rolls onto his back, Ritsu wriggling over to get held in his arms and Mao is more than happy to give what he wants. They should  _ really _ take a shower. But he thinks that if he moves in the slightest, Ritsu will definitely whine and complain about it.   
  
He can only imagine how sticky and gross they’ll be in just a few hours. Plus, Ritsu probably feels like jelly right now, he wouldn’t be able to stand up for a while to shower. Or maybe he’s just telling himself that so he doesn’t feel bad about literally just passing out immediately.   
  
Ah. Ritsu fell asleep already, quiet snores from pure exhaustion. Yeah, he’s definitely not gonna wake him up to wash.    
  
“Goodnight, Ritsu.”

**Author's Note:**

> god   
> this is  
> ridiculous  
> anyway  
> ritsu "small dick" sakuma


End file.
